


Романтики

by msF0rtune



Series: Прогулка по канату [2]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M, PWP, Romance, Sappy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 02:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10179089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msF0rtune/pseuds/msF0rtune
Summary: Почти вбоквел к "Прогулке по канату".





	

Нет, секс у них, конечно, был феерический. Раньше ему даже в голову не могло прийти, что можно трахаться вот так: до крошечных звездочек в глазах, когда от адреналина рвет крышу и наконец-то можно **не сдерживаться** … Кхм. В общем, раньше, он не думал, что секс с парнем может быть настолько… увлекательным. Но у всего хорошего есть и обратная сторона.

 

Вот, например, щетина.

При взгляде на Аю сложно было в это поверить, но она росла у него как миленькая. Ёдзи узнал об этом не самым приятным образом.

Миссия была ужасно выматывающая: им пришлось изрядно побегать за целями, а потом еще удирать от неизвестно откуда взявшегося отряда полиции. И, видимо поэтому, сразу после секса Фудзимия не вскочил, как обычно, чтобы натянуть штаны и поскорее смыться, а просто отвернулся, зарылся лицом в соседнюю подушку и тихо захрапел. Что было очень даже трогательно.

Утром, очевидно выспавшись, Ая был какой-то странно ласковый. По крайней мере, Ёдзи проснулся от того, что кто-то осторожно обнял его за пояс и прижался сзади, согревая спину.

\- М-м-м…

Ему было хорошо. Рукой Ёдзи нашел неторопливо поглаживавшую его по животу ладонь и переплел их пальцы.

\- Мхм, – отозвался Ая, придвигаясь еще ближе и ненавязчиво прижимаясь к Ёдзиному бедру своим…

В общем, дело приобретало немного пикантный оборот, но спешить им было некуда. Большим пальцем он начал медленно выводить на Аиной раскрытой ладони крохотные кружочки и спиральки, и Ая, наверняка повинуясь внезапному порыву нежности, вдруг потерся о его плечо щекой. Изрядно колючей щекой прямо о едва заживший на этом месте огнестрел. От неожиданности Ёдзи так стиснул его руку, что они были почти квиты.

 

Еще одной проблемой были волосы во всяких… ну ладно, ожидаемых местах.

Ёдзи осторожно прикусил Аин сосок, заработав довольный вздох, и неторопливыми поцелуями начал подбираться к своей основной цели. Черт его знает почему, но именно здесь, рядом с подмышкой, у Аи было очень чувствительное место. Вот и сейчас, стоило к нему прикоснуться, Фудзимия вздрогнул, задышал чаще и запустил пальцы ему в волосы. А вот это была уже **его** эрогенная зона. Прикрыв глаза, Ёдзи скользнул губами чуть выше… А потом еще полминуты пытался сплюнуть приставший к языку темно-рыжий волосок.

 

Ноги, понятное дело, Ая тоже не брил.

Ёдзи вглядывался в его искаженное от удовольствия лицо. От каждого резкого движения вперед, Фудзимия шумно вздыхал и комкал кусок покрывала в пальцах. В эти моменты он всегда был такой… такой… Но у Ёдзи все равно не получалось сосредоточиться. Взгляд блуждал, то и дело задерживаясь на Аиных икрах, лежавших у него на плечах. На Аиных **волосатых** икрах: покрывавший их рыжий пушок резко контрастировал с его белой кожей. Ну почему нельзя просто избавиться от всего этого безобразия? Только вот как сказать об этом Ае? Не может же он, в самом деле, взять и заявить: «Пожалуйста, сбрей эту чертову растительность!» Или может? С Фудзимией всегда лучше работал прямой подход…

\- Ая… – Еще раз с силой толкнувшись вперед, он замер и немного пошевелился, сдвигая затекшие колени.

\- А?.. Что?.. – Ая завозился под ним, двигая задницей и невольно выделывая ей нечто настолько невообразимое, что Ёдзи пришлось сжать зубы и сильнее навалиться на него сверху. – Какого хрена ты остановился? Шевелись…

\- Ая, я… в общем…  – Ему срочно надо было найти нужные слова, потому что с каждой секундой выражение Аиного лица из вдохновенно-возбужденного, все больше становилось вдохновенно-злым. – Может побреешь ноги?

\- Что? – Фудзимия выгнул брови и захлопал глазами. – Зачем?!

\- Ну, понимаешь… – Ёдзи хотелось, чтобы причина звучала как можно серьезнее. – Гладкие ноги – это же гораздо сексуальнее, чем… ну… это…

 Минуту спустя, когда по-прежнему волосатые Аины икры сжались у него на шее, перекрывая доступ кислорода, Ёдзи понял, что где-то просчитался.

 

Ая вообще был чертовски сильный.

С женщинами, в этом смысле, куда проще и понятнее, и Ёдзи всегда заводила их податливость и хрупкость. С Аей его заводили немного другие вещи.

От стены до удобной кровати было где-то три шага, но Ая, кажется, немного увлекся и совершенно про нее забыл. Стоило им зайти в номер, он толкнул Ёдзи к стене, присосался к шее и теперь вдохновенно лапал его за задницу.

\- Ая, кровать… – Ёдзи чертовски хотелось к нему прикоснуться, но Фудзимия вжимался так крепко, что Ёдзи не мог добраться даже до застежек его плаща. А ведь под ним еще и бронежилет…

\- Ая…

Ничего другого ему не оставалось: он ухватил Фудзимию за волосы на затылке и немного дернул.

Помогло. По крайней мере, Ая наконец поднял голову и посмотрел Ёдзи в лицо. Глаза у него были совершенно шальные.

\- Ая, давай лучше в кровать.

Он честно рассчитывал на ответ. Или на то, что Фудзимия наконец от него отклеится, и они смогут снять верхнюю одежду. Но вместо этого Ая зарычал, схватил его за локоть и – Ёдзи сам не понял, как это получилось – развернул и впечатал в цветастые обои уже лицом.

\- Какого хрена?! – заорал Ёдзи. Слава богу, он вовремя сориентировался и успел отвернуть голову и немного смягчить удар свободной ладонью, иначе уже обливался бы кровью из разбитого носа.

\- Хочу тебя, – выдохнул Ая ему в шею.

Ах, черт… Ёдзи вздрогнул и зажмурился. Волна возбуждения, прокатившаяся по телу от этих слов, выбила из него дух не меньше, чем удар об стену.

\- Чокнутый! – все-таки возмутился он. – Псих ебанутый! Давай хотя бы разденемся!

\- Я не против, – сказал Ая. Одной рукой он по-прежнему удерживал Ёдзи в захвате, прижимая его локоть к пояснице, другая, до того лежавшая у него на плече, скользнула вниз, под плащ, и завозилась с пряжкой ремня. Мгновение спустя, Фудзимия сдернул с него брюки вместе с нижним бельем до колен.

\- Какого хрена?! Ая! – Ёдзи дернулся, пытаясь высвободить руку, но не смог сдвинуть ее даже на миллиметр.

\- Кудо, сделай милость… – Ая крепко прижался к нему сзади. – Заткнись.

И Ёдзи заткнулся. Хотя ему, наверное, стоило посопротивляться подольше.

 

Весил Фудзимия тоже соответственно: килограмм под восемьдесят, если не больше.

Не то чтобы Ёдзи хотелось таскать его на руках, но… Хотя, кого он обманывал? Конечно хотелось. Но любая попытка заставить Аю подчиниться заканчивалась неким подобием спарринга. Что было не так уж и плохо, на самом деле, просто… Было бы еще круче, если бы Фудзимия хоть раз уступил ему без сопротивления и попытки перехватить инициативу.

Секс в темном переулке за баром – дикая пошлость, годная скорее для подростков, но выбора у них, по сути, не было. Персия не давал миссий уже второй месяц, так что Вайсс жили исключительно на редкие подачки от Бирман и донельзя смешную прибыль, которую приносил их так называемый магазин. Денег катастрофически не хватало, и все они были дерганные и злые. Особенно Кен. Не далее как сегодня утром он сорвался, наорал на них, и, если бы не вмешательство Оми, все закончилось бы коллективной дракой. В отсутствие самого очевидного способа сбросить пар, Вайсс все чаще срывались друг на друге.

Когда, громко хлопнув дверью, Хидака вылетел из трейлера, и за ним мгновенно последовал Оми (догнать, вразумить и вернуть на место), Ёдзи задумчиво посмотрел на немного взъерошенного Аю.

\- Предлагаю напиться, – сказал он.

\- Согласен, – ответил Ая.

Быстро накинув куртки, они отчалили в ночь и, немного побродив по району, наконец осели в довольно приличном заведении, где даже водился хороший бренди.

Через час, уже прилично набравшись, они вывалились на улицу и оказались в этом самом месте, между переполненной мусоркой и горой пустых ящиков из-под пива, прижимаясь друг к другу и с силой поглаживая друг друга через одежду. От адреналина и спиртного всегда хотелось трахаться.

\- Что будем делать? – шепнул Ёдзи. Хотелось ужасно. Но тут была небольшая загвоздка: в своем алкогольном заплыве они немного забылись и потратили почти все и без того жалкие остатки наличности, так что теперь у них не было денег на номер даже в захудалом лав-отеле.

\- Давай здесь, – выдохнул Ая, окончательно снося ему крышу.

Ёдзи крепко ухватил его за волосы и, зарычав, толкнул к стене. Ая позволил, но тут же схватил его за плечо и основание шеи, направляя движение и демонстрируя, кто тут главный. Ага. Как обычно. Чертов спарринг.

Впрочем, Ёдзи это только раззадорило.

Он расстегнул Аины джинсы и схватился за его ягодицы.

\- Я тебя трахну…

\- Окей. – Кто-нибудь посторонний наверняка принял бы выражение Аиного лица за злость, но Ёдзи знал, что на самом деле Ая уже просто плохо себя контролирует. Черт, какой же он…

Ёдзи так возбудился, что не сразу сообразил, что Фудзимия пытается развернуться в его руках, чтобы опереться на стену.

\- Эй, ты чего? – он снова развернул Аю к себе. – Давай так.

Ему очень хотелось видеть Аино лицо в процессе.

\- Ну и как ты себе это представляешь? – Фудзимия выгнул бровь и выразительно на него посмотрел.

Отчасти он был прав: пусть совсем немного, но Ая все-таки был ниже его ростом, и эта жалкая разница, совершенно не важная, если заниматься сексом на какой-нибудь горизонтальной поверхности, серьезно влияла на эргономику, если трахаться стоя. Обычно от этого страдал Ёдзи: ему приходилось либо сгибать колени, либо полдороги переживать, как бы случайно не сесть на шпагат. Но это если отвернуться лицом к стенке, а вот лицом к лицу…

Не желая так просто сдаваться, он наклонился, сунул руку Ае под колено и потянул его вверх.

\- Хм… – Ая, конечно, обнял его ногой за пояс, но ему пришлось немного приподняться, фактически встав на цыпочки.

\- Видишь? – спокойно резюмировал Фудзимия. – Это не сработает.

\- Сработает! – настоял Ёдзи, поняв, что, если Ая не сможет стоять, он просто возьмет Фудзимию на руки.

От одной только мысли, как Ая будет вздрагивать и извиваться в его руках, не имея возможности ни отстраниться, ни навязать свой темп… Черт-черт-черт! Ёдзи почти задрожал от предвкушения, подхватил его под второе колено, заставляя Фудзимию повиснуть у себя на шее, распрямился… и тихо взвыл, когда что-то в спине вдруг хрустнуло, и по позвоночнику разлилась волна адской боли.

Ёдзи всегда нравилось слушать, как Ая смеется, но момент сейчас явно был не подходящий.

 

Еще Фудзимия терпеть не мог всяческие «сопли». Так он это называл.

В категорию соплей попадала фактически вся романтика. Все эти разговоры о чувствах, долгие взгляды глаза в глаза, ужины при свечах, пылкие признания… И Ёдзи это устраивало. Но не целиком, потому что к «соплям» относились еще и поцелуи.

По какой-то странной причине, Фудзимия терпеть не мог целоваться. Стоило Ёдзи приблизиться к его губам, Ая неизменно отворачивался, а если ему все-таки удавалось урвать короткий, совершенно невинный, даже не поцелуй, а скорее чмок – неизменно морщился. Поэтому, уже через пару месяцев постоянных отказов, идея поцеловать Фудзимию, да еще так, чтобы тому понравилось, превратилась у Ёдзи в нечто вроде мании.

Сейчас он неторопливо покрывал поцелуями Аину шею, водя ладонями по спине и груди под рубашкой. Ая, в свою очередь, выразительно терся о его заботливо подставленное бедро, пытаясь расстегнуть то ли его ремень, то ли свою ширинку. Ему явно не хотелось отстраняться, но и не хватало пространства для маневра.

\- Черт… – пробормотал он, шумно выдыхая Ёдзи в висок.

Ёдзи невольно усмехнулся: ему нравилось, когда Ая терял над собой контроль. Он поднял голову и посмотрел Фудзимие в лицо. Растрепанные волосы, расширенные зрачки, яркие пятна румянца на щеках, приоткрытые губы… Твою мать, эти губы… Ёдзи вдруг понял, что сейчас не сдержится. Что ему просто не хочется сдерживаться. Он вытащил руки из-под Аиной рубашки, схватил его за волосы и дернул на себя, сминая губы и неловко сталкиваясь зубами.

На мгновение, он почувствовал все: крохотную трещинку на Аиной нижней губе, его влажный, горячий рот и язык, на котором осталась легкая горчинка и холодок от ментоловой жвачки. Блаженство…

Ему хотелось, чтобы Ая тоже почувствовал это. Как хорошо бывает просто целоваться. Он чуть наклонил голову, осторожно скользнув пальцами по Аиной скуле, прикасаясь к его верхней губе языком… и чуть не упал, когда Фудзимия его оттолкнул.

\- Я же говорил, – Ая оскалился и утер рот кулаком, – что терпеть не могу все эти сопли!

Да… это определенно была проблема.

 

У Аи вообще был на редкость сложный характер.

И не было сисек.

Хотя Ёдзи не то чтобы по ним скучал. В конце концов, Ая же не стеснялся провожать взглядом особо красивых женщин и никогда не демонстрировал недовольства, если Ёдзи занимался тем же самым. Он наверняка не был бы против, если Ёдзи снял бы какую-нибудь симпатичную крошку, ведь в их отношениях не было места ревности. В их отношениях вообще много для чего не было места. Порой Ёдзи даже сомневался, есть ли у них эти самые отношения, ведь они не целовались, почти не разговаривали и ничего друг другу не обещали. Нет, секс был феерический, но было ли что-то кроме него? Может быть дружба? На редкость извращенная, но все же…

Ая **понимал** его и как якорь удерживал Ёдзи в подобии душевного равновесия. Это ведь то, что делают друг для друга друзья, верно? В остальном, Фудзимия никогда не шел с ним на эмоциональный контакт, но, порой, Ёдзи ловил на себе его странные взгляды: Ая смотрел растерянно, и грустно, а потом старательно делал вид, будто ничего не случилось. Может он тоже сомневался? В такие моменты Ёдзи тянуло к нему, как магнитом.

Заканчивалось это плохо. Ая резко отталкивал его на прежнюю дистанцию, и тогда Ёдзи задумывался: зачем он вообще спит с Фудзимией? Зачем ему все эти переживания, сомнения и метания? Не проще ли остаться просто, пусть не близкими, но все-таки друзьями?

В последнее время эта мысль посещала его все чаще. Глубоко затянувшись, он выдохнул тонкую струйку дыма, которая, немного завиваясь, медленно растворилась в воздухе. Если бы его проблемы вели себя так же… По крайней мере, ему наконец-то дали возможность попереживать в одиночестве. Бизнес, в последнее время, шел совсем плохо, так что не далее как полчаса назад они перепарковались в более людное место и сразу разбежались подальше друг от друга: Кен с Оми отправились на «разведку местности», Ёдзи ушел курить, а Ая…

Вздохнув, Ёдзи забросил окурок в ближайшие кусты и распахнул дверь трейлера. Здесь царила блаженная тишина, а главная причина его на редкость глупых переживаний сидела на диване и читала уже немного потрепанную книжку. Фудзимия даже не поднял голову на звук. Возможно Ёдзи стоило перестать накручивать себя и смириться. Возможно ему стоило держаться подальше от Аи. Возможно ему стоило подойти и попробовать еще раз поцеловать Аю в губы. Возможно…

Как выбрать что-то одно, если все варианты одинаково плохи? Больше всего на свете ему хотелось притвориться, будто всего этого нет: ни гребаного трейлера, ни медленно сходящих с ума Вайсс, ни его идиотских проблем. Возможно, ему просто стоило меньше думать.

Следуя этому решению, он подошел к Ае, упал рядом с ним на диван и положил голову ему на плечо. От неожиданности тот вздрогнул и чуть развернулся. Ёдзи ждал, что он что-нибудь скажет или отпихнет его, но, вместо этого, через пару мгновений Фудзимия положил книгу на колени и снова откинулся на спинку дивана. А потом и вовсе прижался к Ёдзиной макушке виском и глубоко вздохнул. Ободренный, Ёдзи нашел его руку и сжал пальцы.

Пару минут они сидели молча, но потом Ая все-таки не выдержал:

\- Меня сейчас вырвет, – признался он. – Радугой.

Ёдзи улыбнулся и крепче сжал его ладонь в своей.

\- Ая, сделай милость: заткнись.

И, внезапно, Ая послушался, а потом даже потерся о его волосы немного колючей щекой.

Кажется сейчас между ними не было никаких сомнений.


End file.
